Moving On AKA Dare You To Move
by Summers-Wind
Summary: Songfic in Jude and Tommy's POV's as they discuss their lives and their relationship. Takes place after 'My Hometown'. Jommy.


"**MOVING ON/ Meant To Live/ Dare You To Move"**

**Mucho kudos/ thanks to Zan for beta- ing.  
**

**Description: A Series of Jommy Songfics.**

**Setting: Directly after "My Hometown".**

**Oops: I don't own "Save You" by Simple Plan nor do I own "IS" by The- N. :-D  
**

Chapter 1: "Save You"

_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away_

Tommy, you don't know how hard it is to do this. To walk out, while you sit bloody in that jail cell. To watch you so helpless, feeling like no one will save you.

I know that you feel like no one is going to save you. I know that in your life, no one ever has. Not your Mom, not Darius, not Portia; maybe Angie would have… but I have no way to know about that.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

Tommy, I want to save you. I want to be your constant. I don't think that you know what consistency is. You've spent your whole life in a craze and you've never had a constant. I want to be your constant.

I know that I started to leave you and that you closed the doors, but I'll never 100- percent leave you.

Always remember that. Always.

_When I hear your voice  
It's drowning in a whisper  
It's just skins and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
No matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand_

Your voice wallows deeply in misery. The usual voice that always sounds a bit too high for "regular males" now sounds like it's coming deep from your throat. You don't seem like a boybander that Sadie always played on her radio, while I swore that you were all gay.

There's none of that in your voice anymore. You have a 5 o'clock shadow that looks more like a 12 o'clock shadow. You look like you haven't eaten in days; like beer has been your only sustenance.

I didn't want to give up on you, but you made it so difficult. You didn't make it easy. I wish that you would have tried harder. I guess that you couldn't…

I wish that you could help me understand.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know__I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

When we first got together, I swore that I would be with you through thick and the thin. I swore that I would be okay with your past and who you really are. I am. You should know that. I wish that you would accept that I am okay with it.

Can you accept it?

Have you really not been accepted for who you are once in your life?

_That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you_

Tommy, I know that no one has ever picked you up before.

You came to us a mess, then Sadie cleaned you up, love you, and treated you like a prince. Sometimes, that's all a person needs. Because when you came to me, that's all that you gave me.

Until your trust issues came up.

And I don't care what they are, as long as you give me respect, and give a chance at trust. I don't expect you to trust me at first. I want you to learn to trust me.

I'll gain your trust.

_(Ahahaha)  
If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away_

I'd do anything Tommy.

Anything to take away your pain. To make you feel better.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know_

Tommy, there are so many conversations that we haven't had yet.

_I wont give up till it's over_

I won't let you go until we've had them all.

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

There will never be enough time for us to have them all.

_(Oh)  
I wish I could save you_

I want you to know that someone will be there to rescue you for once.

_I want you to know  
(Ohohh)_

If you let me, that person, that girl, could be me.

_I wish I could save you (oh)_

I will, Tommy. I'll save you.


End file.
